Breakfast in Bed
by empnk
Summary: Late Valentine's Day Fic! Kyle and Cartman spend valentine's day the way they want to. Fluff. One-shot. Kyman.


**AN: Late Valentine's Day one-shot! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or the characters involved.**

* * *

Breakfast in Bed

_Waking up next to Eric Cartman should not be so thrilling_, Kyle thinks, like he does every morning, staring up at the ceiling, _but it is_.

The air is crisp and the sheets warm. Cartman's got one arm wrapped around Kyle's body, their legs intertwined, skin touching skin. It's beautiful and wonderful and gross and smelly because they've sweat overnight and they're pretty much glued to each other, but Kyle can't bring himself to care much.

It's valentine's day. Most couples will be going on dates, giving each other chocolate and cards and teddy bears and God knows what else. Kyle doesn't particularly like valentine's day. He doesn't really see the point and he can't eat a lot of chocolate anyway. It's all filled with fake love; people get dumped days after valentine's day or not even talk to the people after the day. It's kinda sad.

Though Kyle has Cartman and Cartman _loves _valentine's day. It was probably one of his favourite holidays, since they've all grown too old for Halloween or Easter. Plus, Cartman's always been a closeted romantic.

Which Kyle doesn't mind. He loves being showered with affection and showering Cartman with the same, but he likes doing that most days, he doesn't need just one.

With these thoughts in mind, Kyle somehow pulls himself out of the cocoon that is Cartman and heavy blankets. He misses the warmth, but it can't be helped. He turns to the bed and pulls the blankets around Cartman to save him from the cold. The small smile and happy sigh from Cartman is worth the disgusting feeling of standing naked in a freezing bedroom.

He throws on some loose joggers and heads out the room and down the stairs, ignoring the two cats laying separately on two different steps. Kyle's so used to them, he doesn't trip over them or even blink at their inconvenience. He just continues on his way to the kitchen.

Kyle starts making coffee and rubs a hand through his hair, grimacing at the knots his fingers get stuck in. He's never been a morning person, but since his work has made him one, he's now used to being awake at six in the morning and the odd silences that come with it. It still puts him in a less than stellar mood.

Once Kyle's had his morning coffee, he feels more inclined to start on breakfast. Usually, when he has to go to work, Kyle throws some bread in the toaster, butters it and eats that, but today is different, so he decides he can make pancakes, one of the only things he can make without burning or under cooking it.

Glancing at the clock, Kyle starts pulling out a pan and turning on the stove. He pulls out a carton of eggs, milk, cooking oil and a box of pancake mix because he was not gonna even kid himself into thinking he could make it from scratch. The process goes smoothly, though he does manage to get pancake mix on the table and floor. He has no idea how that happened.

Cooking had always given him a therapeutic feeling, despite what little Kyle knew how to cook. He wasn't too concerned on what it looked like as long as it tasted good. He couldn't hope to be as good as Cartman or any of their mothers and he was okay with that. It didn't change the feeling's cooking gave Kyle. It was nice. Soothing.

He places the pancakes on one big plate, pouring real syrup (Cartman's idea) on to them and places the plate on a tray. He pours two glasses of orange juice, placing those too on the tray and steps back.

He's pretty happy with what he's managed and in his mind pats himself on the back.

Heading up the stairs is slightly harder than before, if only because he's got a heavy tray full of pancakes and orange juice now in his arms. The cats barely glance at him.

When he slowly backs their bedroom door open and looks at the bed, he finds Cartman awake sat up in bed and petting a third cat, the one Kyle knows likes to hide from him.

Cartman looks up and raises an eyebrow, surprised, but also impressed.

"You made pancakes?" He asks, voice rough with sleep.

A smile reaches Kyle's face, though a tired one as he brings the tray to the bed and puts it between them, climbing in beside Cartman and under the warm covers.

"Yup."

The third cat leaves and Cartman pouts, watching it disappear around the door frame.

Kyle pats him on the knee.

"That cat doesn't like me."

Cartman just frowns.

"Why not? You're perfect."

Kyle blushes at that, but pinches his nose in brief exasperation.

"Seriously. It's not even seven yet. Tone down on the love, dude." But there's a smile on his face.

Cartman laughs, poking Kyle on the nose.

"If you think that's bad, wait until lunch! I'll be ten times worst, Jew." He says this through sniggers.

Kyle rolls his eyes.

"You're an idiot." He says with all the love he can muster this early in the morning.

They proceed to eat the poorly made breakfast and watch bad sitcoms on TV for most of the morning, all while still curled up in bed. At some point, the cats join them. It's all quite cozy and Kyle doesn't think he wants to ever leave. He thinks this is how Valentine's day _should _be celebrated, curled up with someone you love and lazing around. Or maybe it's just the way he thinks he and Cartman should spend it every year?

"Hey, Kahl! Get your beautiful head out of the clouds and come take a bath with me, you gorgeous beauty, you!" Cartman's voice is teasing.

Kyle glares at him and throws the remote at his head. Cartman ducks.

"What?! I said it would get worse, didn't I?" Cartman cries, faking hurt and trying to keep a straight face and failing.

He huffs and rolls his eyes.

"You're hopeless, Eric." A pause. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Cartman smiles, pink staining his cheeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jew."

They smile like two lovestruck idiots before they head into the bathroom and close the door behind them.

In the end, Kyle supposes valentine's day isn't so bad if he gets to spend it the way _they _want to spend it.

* * *

**AN: Please tell me what you thought of the story in a comment! I appreciate every one! And Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! :3**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


End file.
